Ninja of Illusion
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Dawn, a girl who has the power of illusions, is the adopted daughter of Sensei Wu who runs a place called the Ninja Academy, where he goes around the world in search of orphans and make them into ninjas. At first, Dawn, as well as Lloyd, thinks that they are the only one with powers, that's until Sensei Wu found four boys with powers. Can they work together to defeat their enemies?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a normal teen. I don't have parents, siblings, grandparents, etc. I don't go to school. Well, I do, but it's not where normal teens go. I'm a full-fledge American, yet I was adopted by a Chinese man who is called by Sensei Wu. Though, I just call him Master. I was a tyke when he found me in the streets in America. He was on a business trip. I can remember his face when he picked me up that day. His eyes were warm and welcoming. Master took me in and raised me like I was his own daughter. But then…

Master was a very wealthy man, which means that he was hunted a lot. Assassins came in search for his money. They planned on taking Master's money and Master's life. The assassins found us in China, where we lived. They invaded the house by smashing through the windows and breaking the doors down. It was terrible! I remember Master telling me to hide in a small secret room. The room was only capable to fit someone as small as me in there. Then I heard a scream. It wasn't his; it was his wife, Shiemi Wu. The most beautiful and nicest woman I have ever seen. And Master loved her a lot. So, he vowed to make sure no more innocent people were hurt by setting up…a Ninja Academy in a placed called Ninjago City. He gathers orphans all around the world, trains them and sends them on missions. I just happened to be his very first ninja…

My name is Dawn Wu. I named myself. I'm basically the head ninja of this whole place, well, besides Master, himself. I make sure that everything's in order around here and that no one gets into any fights. It would be bad to see anyone killed here. Especially if it's a kid around age ten and getting their butt kicked by kids my age- fifteen.

"Dawn!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see a girl, no older than the age of eleven, approach me.

"Yes?" I asked in a more sweet tone.

"Sensei Wu would like to talk to you."

I nodded, "Yes, of course."

I followed the young girl to Master's room, even though I knew where it was. The room was located at the end of a dark, eerie hallway. His door was huge. So huge, that it could probably fit an elephant inside! The girl bowed to me and ran off, escaping the creepy hallway. I knocked on the door once and slightly opened it. Master was sitting on his legs behind a low table. He was pouring tea when I entered.

"Ah, Dawn!" He said, happily.

Master was always a happy man. He loved everyone in the academy, like we were all his. His white hair and beard and black eyes shined in the little light coming from five candles that hung from the ceiling. Four were in the corners of the room, while one hung write above us- the middle. Master was wearing a navy blue kimono that showed his bare chest and his feet that were covered in socks.

I bowed to him, "Good afternoon, Master. What is it that you need?"

"I see you're as formal as ever," He chuckled which made me smile. "You see, Dawn. I'm leaving to search the U.S. tomorrow, so I need you to take charge again. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Master, but- may I ask- going in search of another orphan?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. More and more people are turning bad every day. We need to keep as much children here as possible so they can grow up to be good."

"Yes, Master, I understand."

"Good. Now, can you help me get my things ready?"

I smiled and helped him get pack. He was soon set and he sat it by the giant door. Master than looked at me. He frowned. I knew what he was going to say. He always said it before he left to find more ninjas. I sighed quietly.

"Dawn…" He said, slowly. "Remember, you…Don't show your powers to anyone…"

"I know, Master," I said, monotone. He smiled and rubbed my head, making me laugh a little. Master soon gave me a hug.

"Goodnight, Dawn…"

"Goodnight, Master."

I left the room and went into the dining hall. Ninjas all around were digging into their food. Then I saw my friend. Lloyd. He was Master's nephew. But the thing was Lloyd was the son of our enemy. Lord Garmadon. He's the one that sends out the assassins to kill Master. Yes, it's brother against brother. But Lloyd was one of us. He's really special. He has powers like me, but he has the power of fire, lightning, ice, and earth. Not really what I can do, but whatever. He waved at me and I walked over. Lloyd was a year younger than me, yet he act my age.

"Uncle's leaving isn't he…?" Lloyd asked. I nodded as I took a piece of bread from some of the serving they had on the table.

"Yes." I said simply.

"And he told you…" He started.

"To not show my powers," I finished.

Lloyd nodded, understanding me. If I couldn't show my powers, Lloyd couldn't either. Like I said, I'm not a normal teen. I took a bite of my bread and suddenly, I heard gasping and screaming. My head shot towards the chaos and I ran to it. I saw a boy older than me on the floor, gasping for air.

I looked at a strong looking boy who was sitting down next to me. I told him to bring the boy to the infirmary as I went towards Master's room, Lloyd following behind, and opened his door. But he was gone.

"Darn…" I bit my lip.

"He's gone…" Lloyd said.

I turned to Lloyd, "Check on the boy. See if he's alright. Let me go warn everyone else."

Lloyd nodded and left immediately. I waited a few minutes before leaving. I told a ninja to ring a certain bell that means to summon everyone to the dining hall for a meeting. Soon, I was in the dining hall as well as everyone else. Whispers were going on about what happened. I got on a stage where we usually do small plays for fun and started speaking in a strong, bold voice.

"Quiet!" I yelled and everyone went silent. "Yes, one of our members was attacked, but talking about it won't help it. Now, Master has gone to some states in search of more of us. So that means I'm in the lead right now. Please do not be afraid of what has happened. I'll try my best to make sure none of you are harmed.

"This was probably the cause from Lord Garmadon, our enemy. Every one of you needs to be cautious, especially when Master isn't around. I just can't believe I didn't see this coming. I'm sorry I failed you, but I shall try my best to make sure none of you are harmed."

I stepped down and as I was about to leave the room, Lloyd came in. He looked worried. He grabbed by my wrist and without saying anything, rushed me into the infirmary. I was pulled towards the boy from earlier. He looked terrible. His eyes were glazed over.

"M-miss Dawn?" He asked as his voice cracked.

I knelt down and grabbed his hand, "Yes?"

"I-I…" He coughed. "I'm sorry I failed you and Sensei Wu."

A sad smile sketched upon my faced, "No, no. You didn't. In fact, you passed. You became a good person. A true hero. That's all we asked. Master will be proud of you."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Luca. From Italy." He said then started to have a coughing fit. His eyes started closing his eyes.

"I'll make sure there's a proper memorial for you." I said.

"Th-thank you, Miss Dawn. I always thought of you nicely." He said then chuckled. It made me smile. He then closed his eyes and slowly passed. A tear ran pass my cheek and fell to the floor. When I noticed that I was crying, I bit my lip to stop. I couldn't have anyone see me like this or they'll think I'm weak.

I stood up away from the bed and walked out of the room. My heart was beating fast. I was scared. I admit, but I couldn't show fear in front of anyone. I can't be thought of as weak. I have to be strong even though my body trembling and my eyes were burning. I looked at Lloyd who didn't bother looking me in the eye. I could tell that he was crying by the way his hair covered his eyes.

I placed a hand on him and he jumped, "Lloyd, get some rest. You'll need it."

"What about yo-"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about me. Go."

He nodded and went to his room. I stayed up until around midnight. Everyone else was asleep. I wrote in a journal that I kept in my desk. I wrote about how I wished I lived. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but what if I wasn't adopted? That I had parents who raised me well. I had siblings and I went to a high school where I have the best of friends and, well, even a boyfriend.

After I was done, I blew out my only candle and went to sleep. I soon woke up when I heard someone knock on my door. I opened it and saw Master standing there. Okay, I know Master said that he was searching around the U.S. and yeah, it would probably take days…for a normal person. But Master is strangely fast at getting things done. Anyway, I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and told me he found more of us. I nodded and followed him to his room. On the way, though, I told him what happened last night. His smile went to a frown when he heard that Luca died. He sighed and said a soft prayer in respect. That's Master…

We finally got to his room and he opened the door to reveal four boys. One had black hair, another had spikey brown, while this other one had straight brown. And one boy had a buzz cut that was blonde. All of them were poorly dressed and had sad faces on. I stepped up and they all looked at me. They all looked my age, too.

"Hello," I said. None of them answered.

"They're like you, Dawn," Master said. "In two ways."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean, Master?"

"One; they were left on the street…"

"And…?"

"They have powers as well as you and Lloyd…"

'No stinking way,' I thought.


	2. OCs Wanted!

**Sorry, but this is not a update! I actually need OCs. **

**OCs Wanted! I need this information below!**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Description: (Including hair color, eye color, skin color. I need his/her traits as well)**

**Age: **

**Spinjitzu:**

**Weapon: (Besides a pitchfork!)**

**Background: **

**Ninja Color: (Besides dark purple, but a light purple is fine)**

**Accessories: (Can be an animal of any kind or an…accessory…yeah…)**

**Talents: (besides power)**


End file.
